


This is What Drunk Voicemails Can Get You

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dan on top, Dominating, M/M, Ride me, drunk voicemails, let me see your orgasm face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Something resembling love.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	This is What Drunk Voicemails Can Get You

It was almost one a.m. Dan was having another sleepless night. He was strumming his bass absentmindedly and reluctantly drinking coffee from earlier that day that was now ice cold. His phone buzzed on the table, but with his headphones in he didn't notice until it went to voicemail.

The screen lit up again with a text message that finally got his attention. He slid his headphones around his neck and checked his phone.

**Big Cat 1:43:13: Call plzzzzz**

Why was Arin texting so late? Had he been drinking again? Dan stripped off his headphones and found Arin in his contacts. The phone rang a few times before Arin finally picked up.

"Hey, man. It's late. What's up?" Dan asked, hearing nothing for a few seconds on the other line.

"Dan?" Arin's slurred words broke the silence.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Dan smirked at the dumb humor. It was too late.

"Dan. I need you. I can't find my keys. I got an Uber home and then couldn't open the door." Arin sounded on the verge of tears. He had definitely been drinking again.

"Alright, Big Cat, I'll be right over." Dan hung up and pulled on a pair of shoes. He sniffed his pits and reeled back. Whooh boy! Some deodorant and a splash of cologne ought to cover that up. He slipped on his rattiest leather jacket, which still looked killer, grabbed his keys and was out the door.

When Dan pulled up he saw Arin sitting on the steps of his apartment, head hung between his knees, fingers buried in his hair. A complete mess. Dan's mess.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" Dan asked cautiously. Arin lifted his head slowly and smiled. One of his biggest and dumbest smiles. The ones that Dan fell for every time.

"A little better." Arin's words were still a little slurry, but he seemed a little more put together than during their phone conversation, "I threw up in the bushes over there." He pointed. Dan was glad they were upwind. Who knows what kind of junk Arin had been eating while he was also slinging back drinks.

"Let's find your keys." Dan said helpfully. He helped Arin stand as they rummaged through his pockets. No keys. Dan checked the inside of Arin's jacket, retrieving the jingling mass.

"I have inner pockets!?" Arin exclaimed.

"Contrary to popular belief, yes. Should we go inside?" Dan helped Arin to the front door and unlocked the latch. He was thankful to be inside at last. This wasn't his thickest leather jacket. Arin stumbled forward and stripped off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch.

"I'm gonna take a fucking shower. Wait for me?" Arin mumbled. Dan sat obediently on the couch and poked through his phone while Arin stripped and slid into the bathroom. Once the water was running Dan remembered about the voicemail. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the recording. Arin sounded extremely drunk.

"Hey Dan...It's Arin, uh...." The voicemail started. Arin's voice was husky and secretive, "Hey listen, I know you're busy, but...I just need you inside my asshole right now. Just come on over. You know my address. Come in the back door, you know what I mean?"

Dan just sat there stunned. Was he just successfully booty called by his drunk, well, probably half-drunk at this point, best friend? The door to the bathroom opened and Dan jumped. Arin was naked, as usual, toweling off his hair. He walked into the bedroom and slipped on a pair of pajama pants. Arin finally joined Dan on the couch, looking much more alert.

"Do you uh...Do you wanna talk about the voicemail you left me before I came over? You sounded major white-girl-wasted, dude."

"Did I? I don't even remember what I said..." Dan almost burst out laughing. He knew about blackout drinking but didn't think that Arin ever went that hard on the sauce.

"Here..." He pushed his phone into Arin's hands and had him listen to the back-asswards voicemail. A blush crept up Arin's neck as he listened to himself basically asking Dan to come over and rail him senseless. Arin handed Dan his phone back.

"I uh...I'm sorry?" Arin didn't know what to say. Dan fidgeted with his phone.

"No need to apologize. I was just wondering if you were serious, you know through the booze?" They had never seriously talked about Arin's progressively gay jibes towards Dan and their hopeful fulfillment.

"Well, I'm pretty sober now, so what do you think?" Dan turned to Arin and the gamer reached out, swift and deadly, pressing his mouth to Dan's. The singer's lips were parted in preparation for a response but instead he got a heady dose of shower-fresh skin and mint toothpaste.

Dan could smell Arin's real scent under all of the artificial ones and it was making his stomach flip. Arin inhaled and pressed his tongue against Dan's lips, probing for entrance. Dan's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the couch cushion for support. They had joked about kissing more times than he could count.

But here, now, with their lips sliding wetly over each other, thinking back to all of those times in the studio that Arin had threatened to kiss him, Dan never knew that all this time it was something he had craved more than anything else. He moaned against Arin's mouth and leaned into that warm pressure. Arin's tongue was sliding over his and it made electricity course up his spine. It was getting harder to deny his attraction to the gamer.

It was suddenly way too hot in this room. Dan broke the kiss with a gasp and stripped off his jacket. Arin leaned in again, letting Dan set the pace. The singer pressed his lips to Arin's tenderly, exploring.

"You don't have to hold back, baby. I'm not that fragile. Let me see the beast in you." Arin purred, feeling Dan suddenly straddle his hips, gripping a handful of his hair and yanking back. Dan's hot breath fluttered over Arin's lips, their mouths tantalizingly close. It was sweet torture. Dan bit down on Arin's lower lip and tugged, feeling Arin jerk in his pajama pants.

Dan's mouth was damp and dangerous. He was grinding their hips together. Just adding more fuel to the fire. The singer planned to turn Arin's apartment into a blazing inferno. Arin's hands found Dan's hips, squeezing that sweet ass, wanting to strip those worn jeans off and wrap the singer's milky thighs around his head.

"Are you sure you're ready to see the beast?" Dan's husky voice hid unspoken pleasures and Arin was more than ready to be eaten alive.

"Show me..." Arin's voice was thick with lust. He had never gotten to see Dan completely undone by pleasure, drunk with power. He had caught the full force of those bedroom eyes more than a few times, but it had all ended in jokes. Now he was dead serious and begging for a taste of that real Danny Sexbang energy he normally only saw onstage.

Dan hopped off of the couch and dragged Arin to his feet. The gamer was completely pitching a tent in his pajama bottoms and Dan kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his pants on their way towards Arin's bedroom. Luckily he had had the forethought to tidy up a little bit.

Not that Dan would have cared. He was too focused on the two of them to even care what room they were in. Dan stripped off his shirt and boxers and pulled Arin up onto the queen-sized bed. The sheets reeked of the gamer's sweat and he was momentarily kicking himself for not remembering to change them. But then the singer tackled him to the sheets and all thoughts about what he should or shouldn't be doing were pushed out by the sensation of Dan rubbing his dripping cock against Arin's thigh.

Smooth. That's all Dan was. Smooth skin and sharp dangerous angles. Arin felt his lips caught up again, Dan's tongue darting into his mouth. Those slim eager fingers curling possessively around his weeping sex. The singer was nothing if not enthusiastic. Arin was drowning in the scent of Dan's cologne. He smelled sharp and heady. A perfectly dangerous boy.

"God, I want you..." Dan's husky voice made Arin's cock jerk in the circle of the singer's squeezing fingers.

"There's some lotion on the nightstand." Arin purred, more than ready for anything the singer had in mind. Dan swiped the lotion and squeezed some on his fingers. Dan sat against the pillows and patted his thighs like a sexually deranged Santa.

Arin straddled Dan's hips and braced his hands on the headboard, biting his lip in preparation for what he knew was coming. Arin couldn't stifle a moan as Dan slid two slick fingers into his tight hole. He was used to ass-play, but having someone else's skilled fingers invading his body made his head spin. Dan's slippery digits curled and scissored inside. Arin was gripping the rails in sweaty palms, head hung between his arms, whimpering with need.

"Oh, fuck! Have you done this before?" Arin managed to ask through shuddering breaths. Dan was thoroughly working him over.

"Once or twice." Came the honest reply as Dan's other hand cupped Arin's balls in gentle fingers, squeezing until the gamer was putty in his hands.

"Nnngh....You know all of my sweet spots." Arin said through groans as Dan lapped and bit at a tender nipple. The singer had had hours to memorize everything that Arin had let slip during their playthroughs, every possible turn on and kink. Dan had even shared a few of his own over the years. He could read Arin like a book. A dirty, dirty book.

Prejack was sliding down Arin's cock, running over Dan's wrist. The singer figured that was enough teasing for one night, though he did want to see Arin spill over his fist with just Dan's fingers in his tight ass. But that would have to wait for another night.

"Do you want to ride me?" Dan's husky voice jolted through Arin's mind.

"Oh, god, yes." Arin's begging was truly adorable. It sounded like there was nothing more he wanted in the world. And Dan would be right. Arin saw a glimpse of Dan's thick sex, bobbing against that flat stomach and caught himself salivating.

Dan smeared himself with more of the lotion and held his straining erection in a tight fist. Arin lowered himself down, gripping the headboard like a lifeline as Dan's cock slid into his body.

"Nnngh! Fuck!!" Arin was only halfway down and already he felt like he could come if Dan commanded it. He slid up and pushed down a little further. His eyes shot open when he heard a beautiful moan. Dan's eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed in pleasure as he felt Arin's hot body opening up for him.

"Fuck, babydoll, you're so goddamn tight." Dan's sultry gaze was boring a hole through Arin's skull. He had finally awoken the beast. Dan gripped a handful of Arin's hair and yanked, forcing the gamer's hips all of the way down. Arin yelped and shuddered, feeling Dan's cock sliding in all of the way. His brain was a minefield of sinful thoughts. Every one piled on top of the others until he was buried in pleasure.

"Ooohh, fuck me!" Arin couldn't contain his voice. It felt so good. He slid up and back down again, watching as Dan bit his lip and that slick tongue lapped at Arin's nipples, his fingers squeezing the other one. He crushed the gamer to him, feeling Arin's cock bobbing neglected between them.

"I'm going to wreck that sweet hole of yours, Arin." Dan wrapped his fingers around Arin's dripping erection, precome slicking his palm. Arin groaned and whimpered. All of his pleasure buttons were being pushed and his body was going into overload. He clenched his muscles and slid down harder, fucking himself on Dan's thick cock. His hands were slipping on the rails of the headboard, but he was so close. Just a little more.

"Give me more! Fuck me! Harder! More! Oh, god, fuck! Dan! Yes!" Arin's mind was filling with pleasure. Every crack was replaced with Dan's fingers, Dan's hot mouth, pulling curses and pleas from the gamer's parched throat. Dan's thick cock driving into him like he was trying to breed him.

"Arin. Come for me, baby..." Dan's commanding voice. Saying his name like _that._ Arin cried out and felt his cock jolt, his release spurting out in pearly strands, coating Dan's knuckles and their heaving, sweat-slick chests.

"Nnngh, oh, fuck!! Right there!" Arin's shuddering cries and clenching muscles forced Dan's orgasm from him in one swift rush. He felt drained as it pumped hard into the gamer's tight hole, pushing a shuddering moan from his throat. He clung to Arin like it was their last night on earth.

Panting ragged breaths filled the room. Arin nearly collapsed to the bed sliding off of Dan's softening cock. He was going to change the sheets anyway and found a spot near the foot of the bed to lie prone, exhausted and spent. The singer reclined on the pillows like a sultan surveying his vast sexual domain.

"So, did you enjoy seeing the beast let out of its cage?" Dan's ever present smirk was plastered on his face.

"Is that what you call your dick?" Arin chuckled.

"That's what I'll call it from now on if you want." Dan smiled.

"Then yeah, it was incredible. You're incredible."

"Does this satisfy your...what do you call them? 'Manly urges' for a while?" Dan questioned.

"Totally." Arin slurred, "But I'd gladly satisfy them every night if you'd let me."

Dan just smiled. I guess this is what drunk booty calls can get you sometimes. A thing called love.


End file.
